The present disclosure relates generally to the field of an apparatus for use with a weather radar system including an antenna and an electronic display. The disclosure more specifically relates to an apparatus and method for verifying terrain features shown on an electronic display.
Terrain display systems can use an electronic display to relay data to a flight crew. The data can be important information relating to altitude, attitude, terrain features, etc. However, the accuracy of data displayed by conventional systems can be erroneous (e.g. relative to the actual location of the aircraft). This may result in hazardously misleading information being supplied to the flight crew. Furthermore, conventional terrain display systems can be augmented by ground based infrastructure systems such as ADS-B systems. Aircraft using such a conventional terrain display system cannot use these augmentations without nearby proper external infrastructure.
There is a need for improved terrain display systems configured to correct or warn flight crews of erroneous information.
It would be desirable to provide a system and/or method that provides one or more of these or other advantageous features. Other features and advantages will be made apparent from the present specification. The teachings disclosed extend to those embodiments which fall within the scope of the appended claims, regardless of whether they accomplish one or more of the aforementioned needs.